For Survival
by Lies of a Silver Tongue
Summary: Desperate people do desperate things when it comes to survival. Gerard was living proof of that. It seems to run in the Argent family. As Allison is dying after getting run through by the Oni, she receives the bite. Not trusting anyone- including herself- she goes to the only person that has the knowledge & capability to control her. That person (werewolf, rather)... is Derek Hale.
1. The Bite

**A/N: Hey all! It's I am in Loki's Army here! OMG new story. Again. Though you probably wouldn't know, since half of my stories aren't even posted. Literally, I have eleven stories started on my computer, and another eleven **_**thousand**_ **in my head. Anyway, I have three other **_**Teen Wolf**_ **fics on my computer, but I can't help it. This is probably the first **_**Teen Wolf**_ **fic that I've posted but what can I say? Dallison is my guilty pleasure. Also, almost every other Dallison fic (which is not many. There needs to be more) is not rated T or under. So more people can read it if they're not allowed to read M rated stories for some reason. Your welcome. ;) This pairing has been in my head **_**forever**_**. It has been bugging me to no end. I **_**have**_ **to start it.**

**There will be changes in this fic, like how the Hale pack is still intact, and Derek is now (again) an Alpha. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Teen Wolf**_ **franchise and am not trying to make money from writing spinoffs from the series. All rights reserved.**

_**THIS STORY IS UN'BETAED! ALL MISTAKES MADE ARE MY OWN. FEEL FREE TO NOTIFY ME OF ANY ERRORS!**_

* * *

"You have to do it." Chris Argent cried, desperate. "There's no way she can survive, not this. Give her the bite. It might save her." Scott looked at him helplessly.

"B-but she's a hunter." He stuttered. "Isn't this exactly what Gerard wanted? This is what he would've killed even _you_ for."

"Do you think I don't realize that?" Chris demanded. Allison lay limp in his arms, breaths getting shallower and shallower. "She's the only family I have left. You have to give her the bite."

"If it doesn't change her, it'll kill her." Scott protested weakly.

"If you don't bite her, she'll die anyway." Chris growled. Allison's heartbeat was becoming fainter by the second.

"I can't." Scott murmured.

"Please." The veteran hunter's voice broke. "Please."

Scott looked down at Allison's body, tears streaming down his face. He slowly raised her arm to his mouth, teeth elongating into fangs. Opening his jaw, he sank them into her soft flesh. A few moments later, her heart stopped.

* * *

When Allison woke up staring at her beige ceiling, she thought that it was all just a dream. The words had been loud and clear through the murky haze of near death. She didn't remember where she had been last, but she was quite certain that it was not in her room, on her bed.

That was when she noticed the large, white bandage wrapped carefully around her forearm. It was stained red. Allison froze. She quickly undid the bandage, fearing what was underneath it.

A bite. It was only then that she realized that the colors around her were a bit too vivid, the smallest of details too defined, her hearing too sharp, her eyesight too clear.

The bite was still fresh, oozing droplets of blood. The young Argent covered her mouth in horror before a sound could come out. Her heart raced as a knock on her door alerted her of her father's presence. "A-Allison?" She looked up at him, fear and disgust at what she was turning into mingling in her hazel eyes.

"Why? Why did you allow this?" Running past her dad, she immediately entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Gripping the edges of the porcelain sink, she dared herself to look into the mirror. Her eyes flashed, glowing bright gold, before returning to the familiar green-brown hue they normally were. Allison's heartbeat escalated. Her eyes flashed a few more times before staying bright gold. Gripping the sink tighter, she gasped for air. Her canines grew into fangs and black claws protruded from her fingers. She didn't notice then that they were much more clean feminine than other werewolves' claws, even the women's, but she would speculate about that later. The brunette finally snapped out of her daze when spindly cracks spiderwebbed across the sink from around her fingers.

"Allison?" It was Chris. "Are you alright?" Said girl shut her eyes tightly. Allison's eyes flashed from gold to hazel over and over again. She ran out of the bathroom door, brushing past her father again. She wrapped her hair up into a haphazard bun, shimmied into some leggings, grabbed a pair of old sneakers, and pulled on an off white waterfall cardigan over her gray racerback tanktop.

"Allison!" Chris called. "Wait!" She ignored him. Throwing open her window, she jumped, grabbing onto the closest thing she could find. She continued this pattern until she reached the ground outside. "Allison!" Tears were falling down the girls face. Suddenly, she was bombarded by her senses. She could _smell_ the garbage from the taco shop almost halfway across town, she could _hear_ the frustrated drivers yelling obscenities through their windows, she could _see_ the sweat trickling out of the jogger's pores down the street, she could practically _feel_ the normalcy of everyday life going on around her. Except _her_ life wasn't normal. Far from it. Especially now.

Allison ran. She ran four miles to Beacon Hills Hospital. She ran five miles to the animal clinic where Scott worked. She ran seven miles to her school. She ran nine miles to the middle of nowhere in the heart of town. Finally, the Argent collapsed, sobbing. Sitting on the curb, she buried her head in her arms. Her head throbbed from the too-loud sounds echoing in her ears, the too-strong scents wafting through the air, the too-bright sights around her. The tears came quickly and freely. People stared at the poor, broken looking girl bawling her eyes out on the side of the street as they went through their everyday routines. Probably went through a bad breakup, the majority of them think.

"Allison?" Her heart sank. The all too familiar voice reached her hypersensitive ears. Isaac.

He stepped closer, and Allison tensed, standing up. "Isaac." She swallowed thickly. She really didn't know where she stood with Isaac now. Or Scott. Or her own father. Or herself, for that matter. "Please. Just-just stay away from me." Tears were still flowing down Allison's face. "Just stay away." She didn't miss the hurt look that flashed through Isaac's eyes, but she really couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. The hurt look immediately morphed into one of sympathetic understanding, which only fueled Allison's anger. Because no one understood. No werewolf, no banshee, no kitsune, no one. How could they? She was a hunter. Raised to kill the thing that she now was.

"Just please, please, _please_ stay away from me right now." Allison shut her eyes briefly. "I-I don't know what's happening to me, and I don't know the extent of my control, and I-I… just please stay away from me." She backed away from Isaac slowly. "An-and please tell Scott the same thing." With that, she turned and ran. Again.

Allison didn't have any conscious idea about where she was going. But her feet seemed to know exactly where they were to take her. She only slowed when she arrived at a warehouse apartment complex. Breaths came in ragged gasps, but that was more due to her hysteria. Allison cocked her head, a completely wolf like motion that she had previously never consciously realized she'd done before.

Allison hesitated in front of the building, knowing full well that if her target was here, he knew she was standing right outside his loft. _She_ damn sure knew he was inside the loft. His strong, steady heartbeat was a sure sign that he was standing by his window, next to his patio of sorts, waiting for Allison to do something. His scent was strong, surrounding the building, mixed with other scents. The most distinct were that of a female and two males, including Isaac's.

"Derek." Allison called, her voice slightly scratchy from crying. She cleared her throat and tried again, brushing a brunette curl from her face. "Derek. I know you're here... I-I can-" she swallowed again. "I can hear you, I can smell you." He finally opened his window and stood over the edge of his 'patio'. Allison's breath caught in her throat. She had always been hyper-aware that Derek Hale was attractive. Extremely attractive. But now that her senses were more acute, she realized _just_ how handsome he really was.

Derek's lips curled slightly, hearing Allison's heartbeat stutter and her breathing hitch. He had forgotten how lustful she-wolves were. Even if they were Argents, she-wolves were always preening to mate. "So I've heard. What do you need?"

"Y-you know what I need." Allison answered. "I need you to teach me. _Everything_."

"Why not Scott? Or even Isaac? They've both got enough knowledge to teach you. Better yet, why don't you take the route your mother did?" Derek asked, voice hard. Allison's hazel orbs narrowed, gaze turning flinty as she stared into Derek's pale green ones, before softening again in defeat. It was then that Derek realized just how lost the young Argent really was. In the time he'd known her, Allison Argent _never_ admitted defeat.

"I'll answer honestly." She sighed. "I don't know where I stand with Scott or Isaac. And my mother took the cowards way out. She decided to take her own life in favor of living as… what I am now." Allison swallowed. She hated talking about her mother that way, but it was the truth. And she refused to say _the word_ out loud. It seemed too final and she wasn't ready to accept what she was. Not yet.

"No. She didn't decide that." Derek said. "Gerard decided for her. You know first hand what he can do. As can I." He still remembered the arrows embedding themselves in his and his pack's skin.

"I already said I was sorry." Allison growled, her usually long fuse burning up in an instant.

Suddenly, Derek launched himself off of the patio, eyes red. Allison felt her primal instincts take over. Immediately, her own eyes flashed bright gold, claws and fangs coming out. She ducked quickly as Derek somersaulted over her, landing on the concrete ground. He obviously had no intention of catching her, or he already would have. "You trust your instincts enough to keep you alive." Derek nodded approvingly. "Your reflexes are fast, and you react quickly. Hunter's training has at least done you _some_ good." Allison felt a flutter of pride and satisfaction at the praise. With a start, she realized that it was the first emotion she had felt other than fear and disgust since that morning.

"When does training start?" She asked, though she already had a good guess.

"Now."

* * *

"Allison." A soft voice came from behind her door.

"Come in."The girl said distractedly. She was on her laptop, researching things on wolfsbane after her first training session with Derek. Her father walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How're you feeling?" Chris murmured. Allison sighed slightly.

"Honestly? I really don't know." She buried her face in her bedspread, sighing again.

"You've a lot of people around you that you can ask for help, you know." Her father said quietly. Allison tensed.

"I, um, I may or may not have asked someone for help already." She muttered uneasily. Chris frowned slightly.

"Who?"

"D-Derek." His eyes widened fractionally.

"Derek." He said, just to confirm it. Allison nodded. "Derek _Hale_?"

"Yeah." Allison played with a strand of her hair uncomfortably. "Derek Hale." he frowned. "How many Derek's do you know?" Chris just sighed.

"I just want you to stay safe." Allison nodded before pulling a face.

"That sounded wrong. Like, terribly, really, very, very wrong." Allison muttered, cracking a small smile. Chris smiled back, relieved to see some of his daughter's normal spark.

"Really, stay safe." He stood up, reaching for the door. "I love you." He paused for a moment as if waiting for an answer, before sighing and walking out of his daughter's room. Allison swallowed slightly, a few seconds after her father left.

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

Allison hit the concrete ground of the Iron Works. Again. And again. And again. Everytime, she became more and more frustrated. Everytime, she became more and more tired. Everytime, she became more and more determined. Everytime, Derek helped her up. And everytime, Allison got better.

For the first time, Allison caught a punch. For the first time, she dodged a swipe. For the first time, she blocked a kick. And for the first time, Allison felt accomplished.

She managed to evade Scott whenever he came over. The same went with Isaac. The only other friends she saw were Lydia (of course), Kira, Malia, and Derek. Whenever Allison thought this, she surprised herself. She didn't know when it started, but she began to view Derek as a friend.

Derek tossed Allison towards an iron post, but she caught herself quickly, using a maneuver she had seen Derek use many times. Running against the iron work, she flipped herself over, launching over Derek's head. He took her down again after a few blows, but Allison landed smiling. She had improved.

Derek leaned down, giving the brunette a hand as she picked herself up. "You're getting better." He grudgingly said. Allison grinned, pride flitting through her eyes.

"I know I am." She smirked, not caring about being modest at the moment.

"I see you've picked up a few moves."

"I have." Allison smirked again. Derek sighed.

"You're gonna have to meet the rest of the pack sooner or later." He said quietly. Allison's smile melted off of her face. She was starting to come to terms with what she was, but thinking about meeting the others still made her antsy. "They're starting to wonder why I smell so much like you all the time."

"Well obviously they aren't the brightest crayons in the box." Allison smiled again, albeit more softly.

"That they aren't." Derek agreed, chuckling slightly. Allison started. Did she just make Derek Hale _laugh_? Okay, so it wasn't a full blown _laugh_, but it was a start.

Allison's happiness faded slightly. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Derek sighed. Allison nodded reluctantly.

"Tomorrow, then."

Allison ran home and quickly got into the shower. She scrubbed all of the sweat and grime away, using her favorite rose-and-raspberry body wash and honey shampoo. After she got out, she pulled on a pair of midcalf yoga pants and a sports bra. Pre-bite Allison would've been more self conscious, but post-bite Allison was more bold and confident. Plus, it _was_ her house.

She sat on her bed, propping open her laptop. Pulling up a chart of the moon's cycle, she printed them out for the next three months. As she was tacking them up to a board above her desk, there was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." Allison called, distracted as she pulled out a few more thumbtacks from her desk. The door opened slowly and Allison tensed.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Scott sputtered, seeing Allison's clothing. She couldn't help herself and smirked, slowly reaching down to pick up a chart. Like any other she-wolf, she enjoyed watching men squirm the way Scott was. Immediately, however, the smirk faded. "Your dad, uh, let me in." Scott murmured, his face coloring as Allison made no move to cover up.

"Did he now?" Allison growled softly. Scott stared at her, shocked at the animalistic sound she emitted. She sighed. "I thought I told Isaac to relay a message: stay away from me. I-I'm just trying to take it in." Allison's ex-boyfriend looked at her sympathetically, which just served to piss her off. Her hesitance and confusion melted away into anger. Her wolf's _extremely_ short temper overrode her human's usually nonexistent temper.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I understand, Allison. I went through the same thing." It was the wrong thing to say.

"No, you _don't_ understand, Scott!" Allison growled. She went from quiet and soft spoken to angry and out of control in a split second. Her wolf was starting to take over, eyes flashing gold. "You don't understand _anything_ that's going on with me right now. I'm supposed to be a _hunter_, Scott. I'm supposed to _kill_ werewolves. Werewolves like _me_." There. She said it. Werewolf.

"Allison, calm down." Scott said, tapping into his Alpha voice. His eyes flashed red. Allison got even angrier.

"No. I _won't_ calm down." Allison snarled. "You're not my _Alpha_, Scott. You may have bit me, but I'm not part of your pack." Something broke free from her consciousness at those words, like a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm an Omega now. I'm-

Scott froze. He started sniffing the air. Allison trailed off, confused. "Why do you smell like Derek?" He growled. Allison scoffed.

"Really, Scott? That's the first thing that comes to mind?" Allison made a sound of disbelief, voice drawling and derisive. "I'm not your property, Scott. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm not your pack member. Scott, I'm not your mate."

"Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. Derek?" Scott ground out. Allison laughed coldly.

"That's not _any_ of your business. We could be fucking each other, and that would _still_ be none of your business." Scott growled, shocked. "But hey, can you blame me? He's attractive. Undeniably hot. I'm not your mate, Scott." Allison repeated, snarling furiously. "Damn men and their jealous protectiveness." Her black claws grew. She was seeing red as her eyes glowed bright gold. It felt good to completely release the animal inside her for the first time. It felt relaxing, calming. Her hand reared back as Scott stared, completely horrified.

"Allison!" A new voice roared. She froze, head snapping towards her window across from her balcony. Derek was climbing in through the window, eyes flashing to match Scott's. Allison's chest heaved. She stood, frozen, her hand still in the air. "Allison." Derek said more quietly. "Calm down." Her eyes faded back to hazel, her claws shortened again, and her fangs retracted. Allison dropped her hand, horrified. Derek put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards the window. Her eyes were unfocused, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Go." He murmured, uncharacteristically gentle. His hand gave Allison's shoulder a light squeeze before nudging her out the window. Derek's eyes faded back to their normal celadon hue.

Allison jumped down to the ledge directly below her. This route was becoming familiar now. She could probably follow it in her sleep. She paused, listening to the conversation taking place in her room. "-pack anymore, Scott. She broke away the moment she shot down your status as her Alpha." Was that a hint of smugness in his voice? Scott already lost his newest pack member to another Alpha.

"So she's yours now, isn't she? She listened to-" Allison had heard enough. There Scott went again, talking like she was property. And her slowly growing acceptance of being what she is crumbled back to near nothing. She skipped the rest of the ledges in the wall in favor of just jumping to the ground a few stories below her. And she ran.

* * *

Allison arrived at the train depot at four o'clock. They had started using it again, after the packs deemed it unnecessary to hide any longer. When she walked in slowly, everyone was busy sparring. Boyd and Cora were sitting on a step, absorbed in watching Isaac and Erica spar against Liam, two-on-one, while Derek and Scott barked orders. Lydia and Kira stood to the side, watching every move critically as the jotted down notes to give to the wolves. Allison stood behind them on the top step.

Cora looked up suddenly, sniffing the air. Immediately, she turned, eyes flashing gold as she fell into a defensive position, snarling loudly. Boyd followed her example, before realizing it was Allison. Before she could stop herself, she felt her own eyes shift and she growled back. The sparring had long since stopped as . And suddenly, something strange happened.

Cora and Boyd immediately stepped down, eyes and fangs and claws returning to normal. They both turned their heads slightly, baring their necks. Immediately after, Cora stopped herself, frowning in confusion as to why she reacted this way to a Beta, or possibly an Omega.

"So… that's why you smell like her?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is like, the longest thing I've ever written. Ever. Which is pretty sad, since it probably isn't very long at all, lol. This is eleven pages on Google Drive with size 13 font. My normal is around like, seven. I had to make myself stop. The words just kept coming. ****Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD**


	2. Pack Meetings, Arrows and School, Oh My!

**A/N: I just can't seem to stop writing, lol. I started this on the same day as the first chapter on every following day until this update, which is pretty freaking crazy for me. Second chapter!**

**Replies:**

**aaronhotchnerlove: Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Shout out to:**

**hoech-yeah: OMG I've read every single one of your stories! Your pen name seemed familiar so I looked at your profile, and sure thing, there was **_**Daydreamin'**_**, **_**Demons**_**, and **_**Take Care**_**. Is it weird that I remember the names of every single one of you stories? Lol. Thanks for following and favoriting!**

**boredwaywarddragon: Thanks for following!**

**Nessie1029: Thanks for following and favoriting! One question: how did you choose your pen name? Is it from Renesmee in **_**Twilight**_**? Or the actual monster of Loch Ness? Of course, asking that question made me go on a thirty minute exploration of the internet for the Loch Ness Monster. I swear, I have ADD.**

* * *

"Allison, pack. Pack, Allison." Derek said in way of introduction. A shadowy figure stepped out of the rusting subway car.

"And Peter." He added. "Great introduction there, Derek. Very elaborate. Really." Peter smirked at Allison, clearly not surprised with her new werewolf status. "Hello again, Allison." The young huntress growled, not bothering to hide her dislike for the older wolf. Peter's eyes flashed electrifying blue in warning. Allison dropped her fangs, not backing down. He looked scrutinizingly at her for a few moments as her amber eyes held his gaze steadily, unflinchingly. Suddenly, he barked out a laugh, smirking again.

"Feisty one you picked up here, Derek." Peter grinned like the cat-that-got-the-cream (ironically), showing off his own razor canines. "I like her." Derek grit his teeth as Scott growled low in his chest at Peter. This only served to make his smile wider.

"And I liked you dead." Derek deadpanned. "Now shut up and go away." Peter feigned a hurt expression but made no move to 'go away', as his nephew so childishly put it. Erica smiled, her past qualms with Allison completely forgotten as she grabbed the Argent's hand and dragged her down the steps.

"Finally. It get's lonely being the only girl around here." Lydia, Kira, and Cora made sounds of protest as Allison looked at her questioningly. She hung around them _all_ the time. "Girl _werewolf_." Cora made another indignant protest. "_You_, sweetheart, don't count. You grew up with like, six hundred older brothers. It rubs off."

"Yeah. Six hundred older brothers _and_ a sister!" Cora argued. Erica shrugged indifferently. Allison couldn't help but crack a small smile at the two bickering wolves. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up to see Derek looking at her with an unreadable expression. When Allison questioningly met his gaze, he immediately turned his attention back to the rest of the pack, (was it just Allison's imagination?) his face coloring slightly. This moment of interaction didn't go unnoticed by Scott, who growled. Allison glared at him and bared her canines.

"Touchy." Peter snarked. Allison turned her icy gaze on him. Holding his hands up mock surrender, he looked back at Erica and Cora, who were currently wrestling on the ground.

"Welcome, officially, to the pack." Boyd said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess." Allison murmured quietly, still not sure if she had a pack _at all_. Liam was watching her in awe. It wasn't everyday that someone stared down Peter Hale. Even if he was a complete and utter arrogant asshole. She also seemed to be able to hold her own against Scott _and_ Derek. Both of them Alphas. Both of them intimidating in their own ways.

Isaac approached Allison. "You okay?" He asked softly. His fingers twitched, longing to reach out and hold his… female friend's hand. Isaac wasn't quite sure exactly _what_ they were anymore.

"Yeah." Allison nodded. "I guess so." She stood with her arms carefully wrapped around her torso, hands gripping at her shirt. She looked at Erica and Cora, who were helping each other off of the floor, only to pull the other down to the floor and resume wrestling again. The rest of the pack, as childish as it was, were placing bets on one of the two she-wolves. Making sure there was enough distance between them, Allison turned towards Isaac.

"Thank you." He looked at her with a look of confusion so puppy-like that she was tempted to reach out and ruffle his hair. "For keeping your distance, even if you probably really wanted to check up on me. For staying away just because I told you to." Allison's gaze wandered over to where Scott was standing, watching them. They stared at each other until Scott looked away. Isaac looked at him, even more confused. It was unusual for an Alpha to give in to a Beta's stare. Actually, not unusual- it was unheard of.

The two wolves on the floor were finally getting up. Cash was swapping hands as Cora came out victorious. "I have a proposal." Lydia spoke up for the first time. She picked up a large black bag, holding it out to Allison.

The Argent's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Never underestimate Lydia Martin. She had managed to nick every _single_ one of Allison's bows from right under her werewolf nose. Allison gingerly pulled out her bows, spreading them out neatly on the floor. They ranged from longbows to recurves, crossbows to compounds. A sack landed next to her kneeling form. From the tell tale clinking in the bag, the brunette knew they were her military-grade, armor piercing, titanium tipped arrows.

Liam and Jackson whistled lowly, eyeing Allison's arsenal. "Remind me to _never_ get on your bad side."

"Remind yourself to never get on _any_ she-wolf's bad side." Erica smirked.

Allison touched her bows lovingly. Pulling her quiver from the sack, she produced an arrow, running her fingers down it's shaft, almost caressing it. "Show us something." Scott said. "_Impress us_." Allison smirked. He knew full well what she could do with a bow and arrow.

She chose carefully. She picked up every bow on the floor, plucking their strings lightly. Allison finally decided on one of her favorites, a wicked, red longbow with one hell of a kick. In one fluid movement, in true Argent fashion, the brunette knocked an arrow and released it, shooting down a paperclip Jackson had thrown into the air. Continuing, Allison shot through the chain of a punching bag set up in the opposite corner of the depot, then a penny tossed by Kira, and proceeded to pierce through a bottlecap. Why anyone had a _bottlecap_ of all things in their pocket was beyond Allison. She released an arrow at the door as Stiles walked in, flailing as it whizzed past his ear. Spinning around, she knocked another arrow and turned on the pack, grinning. It felt nice to release her anger via bow and arrow, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time.

The entire pack stood, hands up, as Allison pointed her arrow at them. Laughing, she relaxed the string. "I see you haven't gotten rusty after your three day coma." Stiles commented, walking towards the pack. Allison nodded slightly. Derek stepped forward, gently taking the bow out of her hands.

"And we're done with that now." He said, propping the bow up against the wall. The memory of the arrows in his flesh was still fresh in his mind. Allison smirked. She had some leverage against the Big, Bad Alpha now, however slight it was.

Erica sobered up a little. "So. When's the next full moon?" She asked. Scott sighed, looking at Allison worriedly.

"This friday." Allison tensed. Today was sunday.

"But first, we've got to get through five _torturous_ days of school." Lydia added, squeezing Allison's shoulder. "And you, my dear, are getting some one-on-one time with me and my closet tonight."

* * *

"Neutral or bright?" Lydia questioned her friend, holding up two tubes of lipstick. "Personally, I'm leaning towards the cherry red. You should get a grand entrance, like Erica did."

"Knock yourself out." Allison muttered. She wasn't ready to go to school yet, much less pick out an outfit. Staring at the ceiling as Lydia pulled article after article of clothing out of her closet, Allison sighed sighed and picked at the still-scabbed-over bite. The petite redhead was going for a more 'badass in leather' type look.

"Here." Lydia pulled out a few cuffs and chains for her ears. "These'll have to do for now." She held the earrings up. "Soon, we'll be getting these babies pierced." Patting Allison's ears, she went back to her closet.

"They're already pierced." Allison said.

"You're gonna need more." Lydia smiled. "It'll match the new wardrobe I'll be buying for you. More leather, sweetheart. It's fitting." Allison sighed. There was no dissuading Lydia Martin when it came to using her credit card for clothes.

Almost an hour later, Lydia was finally pleased with an outfit. The top definitely would have been more of her Aunt Kate's style, but she actually liked it. She wasn't sure if it was a wolf thing, but ever since the bite, Allison had been much more comfortable in her own skin, more confident about showing off. On top of that went a studded, black leather jacket. It went with a black miniskirt with a few chains attached, black fishnet tights, lace up heels, and a backpack that matched her jacket. Several rings, necklaces and chokers, earrings, and bracelets were also laid out on the bed. A single, black, fingerless glove that went on her left hand completed the outfit as Lydia did Allison's nails. Lydia did her friend's hair up quickly and adorned it with a silver band as an example of what it would look like the next day.

"Um, don't you think that this is overdoing it?" Allison asked skeptically. It was true. There were so many individual pieces of clothing that she feared she would lose them. Allison didn't even know that Lydia would own clothes like the ones that were currently laying on the bed. They were undoubtedly nice clothes, but it just wasn't _Lydia_.

"'Course not." Lydia frowned. "This is like your first day of school! Except that it's in the middle of the semester. But still! You need to look your best." Allison sighed but knew better than to argue. Lydia disappeared for a few moments. When she returned, she was pulling a blowup mattress in after her.

"You're staying the night." She explained.

"But my dad…" Allison protested weakly. "Is your mom okay with it?" Lydia rolled her eyes in a 'She's fine' gesture. Allison smiled slightly. That was Lydia for you. Screw everything else. When she wanted something, she got it. Allison called her father and chatted with Lydia until she got tired. Then they went to sleep. At least, Lydia did.

Consciousness just wouldn't release its grip on Allison. She tossed and turned, checking the time periodically. 1:53 AM.

Allison's eyes shifted to gold and suddenly, she could see in the dark. 2:42 AM.

Allison counted the stars outside Lydia's window until she lost count and started again. 3:57 AM.

Allison's forearm became increasingly irritating. The bite was turning itchy, uncomfortable. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she ran to the bathroom. The young brunette tore off the bloodstained bandage. She watched in shock as it neatly stitched itself together again, right in front of her eyes. Balling up the white bandage, she tossed it in the trash bin, covering it up with toilet paper so no one would see it. Allison kicked the bin for good measure before returning to her mattress. 4:58 AM.

She stayed awake for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Lydia greeted her with a sleepy yawn. "Sleep much?" Allison shook her head ruefully.

"The bite's healed though." She said feebly. "That's a good thing, right?" Lydia nodded slightly too cheerfully. They immediately got ready for school. The redhead did Allison's makeup and hair after she got dressed and went downstairs as the brunette brushed her teeth.

When she walked down the stairs herself, Lydia was already waiting, scrolling through her phone with two smoothies already made. Mrs. Martin smiled at Allison kindly. She was a nice woman, never one to pry and always there to give a helping hand. "Let's go." Lydia said, grabbing her bag as Allison did the same. They climbed into Lydia's blue hybrid and drove to school.

The moment Allison stepped out of the Hyundai, students stared. The Argent had already missed almost two week of school already, taking her own time to heal and mentally pull herself together. Everyone had already heard some rumor about a mugging or physical attack- some attack or the other- that happened almost a fortnight ago. The rest of Allison's clique had survived virtually unscathed and had returned to school after a day or two. The Argent, however, had not been so lucky. According to the rumors, Allison had been stabbed in the shoulder and made a miraculous, extremely quick recovery. No one knew that she had been sliced clean through her abdomen by an Oni and had her life changed by being bitten by a werewolf then healed in less than two weeks. That was too much explaining to do.

Whispers surrounded Allison as her sensitive ears picked up on a few words.

"... back? … hurt."

"-style….. different."

"... bitch…. stealing boyfriends…."

Her steps faltered until Lydia came up next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave a reassuring squeeze. The Queen Bee gave the entire parking lot a glare and walked into the school, steering Allison along. It was like they hit replay. Inside, they received same reaction. Whispers followed in their wake.

By the time lunch rolled around, Allison had a migraine. Her nose was burning with all the new scents it was being bombarded with. Her ears were ringing with shrill sounds, especially the lunch bell. Her eyes pounded from the sharpness and clarity of her surroundings. Allison realized with a groan that her money was still at her house. The smoothie that morning hadn't done much to fill her up, but she decided to sit by her locker and wait for Lydia. Hopefully she had a spare granola bar in her bag.

Allison screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the oppressive sights, sounds, and smells. "Hey, sleepyhead." Lydia murmured. "Let's get lunch."

"I don't have money." Allison sighed, opening her eyes.

Lydia pulled out some cash. "On me."

As they sat down, Allison took bites of salad as neatly as she could for a starving person. Looking up, she saw a girl named Carly approaching. She growled. "Hey, bitch. Finally showing your face again?" She wore an ugly smirk. "How was the attack? Was it a gang? A theft? Or maybe… a rape? Hmm?" Allison grit her teeth and closed her eyes, feeling them flash golden.

"Attempted murder." Lydia said sweetly, and stabbed another forkful of fruit. "_And she survived_. Move along." Carly pulled another ugly face but walked off. Allison finally peeled open her eyes. Her heart rate, however, refused to cooperate as it increased in speed. Hazel orbs flashed amber before returning to their normal color. Scott suddenly appeared, trying to placate her, which only spiked her irrational anger.

"Allison." Scott murmured. "Calm down."

"I can't." Allison gasped, eyes flashing again. Lydia looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Allison! Just breathe." Scott tried again. Shaking her head frantically, Allison released air out her nose harshly. She shot up from her chair and ran out of the cafeteria doors, Scott calling after her the whole time. The teenage Argent slammed into the door, opening it with a bang before running past the parking lot. How she managed it in heels was beyond her.

Suddenly, she collided with another body. "Miss Argent?" It was Ms. Morrell. "Miss Argent. I believe that was the bell." Papers were scattered all over the pavement, but Allison couldn't bring it upon herself to help and pick them up as she peeled herself of of the rough pavement. "Miss Argent?" And she ran. Like the first day of waking up after she got bitten, she ran all the way to the preserve.

Allison released all of her pent up energy, rage, anger, sadness, and stress with every step she took. She ran uninhibitedly and didn't stop, not when she got cut up by brambles, not when she almost tripped on tree roots, not when her skirt hiked up her legs. And then she slammed on her brakes.

Derek was standing directly in front of her. His hands were hidden in leather pockets and his stance was deceptively casual. Derek looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Allison shrugged. "I decided to cut class." He inhaled deeply through his nose and smelled the sharp, metallic scent of blood. Stepping towards the young Argent quickly, he grabbed her upper arms and turned her every which way. When he didn't see any obvious wounds, her turned his attention to the smeared red splotches on her hands.

"Scott called. He said that you had run off during lunch." Derek finally spoke again. Allison growled.

"Of course he did."

Derek's lips curled slightly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that he doesn't have to go off and butt his ass into other people's business." Allison clenched her hands. "He's not my Alpha, he's not my boyfriend, he's not my goddamned mate." She seemed to be saying that a lot, lately.

"You okay?" Derek asked, switching the topic back to the blood on Allison's hands.

"I guess. Had a brief encounter with Ms. Morrell in the parking lot."

"Just run it off." Derek suggested. "Blow off some steam." Allison smiled slightly, relieved that she didn't have to return to the dreaded place of _learning_. "But you're going to school _and_ staying there tomorrow." Yet.

* * *

**A/N: Drop a review, leave a favorite, or maybe a follow! What'd you think about this chapter? A little shorter than the first one, but eh, whatever.**


	3. Follower or Leader?

**A/N: Third chapter! Sorry for the late update- I was ready to post this literally a week ago but my computers (my laptop _and_ my desktop) decided to be dicks and not let me save the document. I'm not sure if it was a problem on 's part, or if it was my wi-fi, or crap. Though I'm betting on the wi-fi since it's still being a bitch as we speak. I promise this isn't an excuse- it's all true! I've already started (a very small portion) of the next chapter! Yay me!**

**And, don't hate me for this **_**pleeaase**_**: I've gone back and edited the first chapter. I've decided not to put Jackson in this story. That's just too many characters to acknowledge. And Liam isn't a werewolf yet. I may, however, mention Ethan and **_**possibly**_ **make Aiden not-dead later on. I also decided that Derek isn't a True Alpha- he's just a normal Alpha.**

**Replies:**

**aaronhotchner: Thanks for the review! I already PM'ed you about it, but thanks anyway.**

* * *

The next day of school wasn't much better. Neither was the next. Or the one after that. Or the the one following. Allison was irritable all Friday. It was her first full moon, and it was not a good one. It was like having her period all over again. She had gone through that last week already. Paying attention to anything was laughable with the constant itch under her skin. It was a good thing that school had nearly just started, so she could catch up on things she had missed that day without any other make up work she had to do.

Her sentences were snappish, her moods were unpredictable, and she was angry ninety-nine percent of the day. Lydia was one of the only people who had the guts to approach her.

Lunch was a pain again. So was every one of her classes. But Allison had made a promise to Derek, and for whatever reason, she wanted to keep it. Which was totally bizarre.

"It's food, Lydia." Allison growled. "Just food. Deep fried or not, it's edible. So take it, or leave it." Her redheaded friend looked at her.

"Deep fried is not _edible_, sweetheart. Salad? That's edible." Lydia picked up the last bowl of greens available. "Fruit, veggies, maybe even some nuts, all edible." She picked up a plate of chicken strips and placed it on Allison's tray. "But, since you're being so insistent, you can have deep fried." Allison couldn't help herself and wrinkled her nose in distaste. She was not in the mood for all that grease. "Help yourself." Lydia smiled triumphantly. Martin: 1. Argent: 0.

"Fine." Allison snapped. Paying for their food, the two teenagers walked towards a table. It was too late when the brunette realized just which table it was. Scott's table.

"Hey, Allison." Malia spoke up quietly, picking at her water bottle. It was Erica who asked the all-important question.

"You ready for your first full moon?" Erica smirked, but looked genuinely concerned. "The first is one of the worst. So is the second. Possibly the third. _Maybe_-"

"And we're done with that." Boyd cut in.

"All I'm saying is, it's different for every person." Something dawned on Erica. "When's your period?"

"And we're definitely done with that." Isaac said loudly.

"Really though." Scott interrupted. "Do you- do you have any plans?" Allison shot him a glare.

"Yes, I do." She snapped.

"No, you don't." Kira deadpanned.

"No I don't." Allison admitted, grumbling slightly.

"I can, you know, help you out." Scott said feebly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll-I'll figure something out myself." Allison replied tightly.

"You mean go to Derek?" He asked, looking slightly upset.

"Yes, I mean go to Derek?" The Argent growled. "I've said this before, and I'll say it a million more times. You're not my Alpha, you're not my boyfriend, you're not my mate." Yep. Definitely saying that a lot lately.

Allison stood up, throwing her uneaten lunch in the trash. Her eyes flashed at Scott and it would've seemed impressive if it wasn't just because her fuse was burning up. She stormed out of the cafeteria. Again, for the second time in less than a week. Behind her, she heard Stiles whistle. "_That_ just happened."

"It sure did escalate quickly." Liam muttered.

"Yes it did." Lydia sighed.

Allison reached for the door before she pulled back as if she'd been burned. She snarled angrily. She had a promise to uphold. Storming to her locker, she slammed her fist into the locker beside her own. The last thing Allison needed was no place to put her stuff. The door dented severely and her eyes flashed in annoyance as she walked away. Better leave the scene before anyone caught her red handed.

Allison wandered aimlessly for what seemed like _hours_ before the bell rang again. Time for French.

* * *

The chest opened with a thud. A black triskele stood out on the inside of the lid. Inside, chains looped together and metal clanked. "This," Derek held up a headband covered in spikes. "is what you're gonna wear." Allison swallowed as Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Normally, it's only ever used for especially rabid werewolves." Derek explained. "But first full moons can be exceptions. Erica wore it when I locked her up with Isaac and Boyd. Laura wore it on a blue moon."

"Why just Erica and Laura?" Allison asked hesitantly, knowing that Laura was still a sore subject.

"Because females have more pain tolerance than the males." Isaac answered, remembering what Derek had told him.

"Good to know." Allison sighed, making a face. Derek sat her on a seat in the rusted subway car. Chaining her hands to the metal supports, he looked at her.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Derek fitted the headband around the brunette's forehead. The cool metal spikes dug into Allison's temples. Screwing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, she nodded. Isaac tightened his grip around her shoulders, restraining her.

The Alpha slowly tightened the screw on the front of the band. For the first few seconds, the only sign of Allison' pain was the tenseness of her body. As the screw dug deeper and deeper into her skin, Allison started trembling. Finally, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. All the werewolves in the town flinched. Some of them had locked themselves in cellars or basements as well. Allison's eyes flew open, glowing gold as she struggled against the bonds holding her down, including Isaac, as she writhed in pain.

"Do you think it's tight enough yet?" Isaac grunted, tightening his grip on Allison.

"Not yet." Derek snapped back. "Now shut up and _hold her_!" He turned the screw a few more times before finally stepping back. "Get out." He murmured. Isaac stepped down to the floor of the train depot outside of the subway car as Derek rested his hand on Allison's shoulder where Isaac's had been. Her screams had long since subsided as the screw sat still, cold in her forehead.

"Good luck." He sighed. "You'll need it." Allison nodded slightly, despite the pain shooting through her head at the movement. As Derek followed Isaac's footsteps, the moon rose to it's peak. The itching in her veins turned into an unbearable burn. It felt like the she-wolf was falling into an ocean during a hurricane. The tides pulled her under the waves before she broke through the sea foam again, kicking to keep her head from becoming submerged. The shift was instinctual, especially on a wolf's _first_ full moon. Her eyes flashed. She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted the coppery tang of blood. The pain cleared Allison's mind for all of two seconds before she went under again. She curled her fingers into her palms until blood pooled on the floor below them. She prayed to any heavenly deity that still pitied her that she wouldn't break out of the chains because she knew, just _knew_, that if she got loose, the golden warmth of her eyes would harden into a murderous, steely blue. Allison fought the pull, her eyes flickering from hazel to amber and back again. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes tightly. Her fangs dropped and she caved.

Releasing a wild roar, she jerked, her body straining against the shackles on her wrists, ankles, and waist. Derek closed his eyes briefly. "Go home." He said, looking at Isaac. "_Some_one might as well get some sleep. It's gonna be a long night." The Beta nodded, walking up the steps of the depot and jogging home. Allison howled, a loose, guttural, purely animalistic sound.

"A really long night." He stepped back inside, something that he knew was a complete mistake, but Derek was full of mistakes, so why not? The moment Allison set her amber gaze on him, she started snarling like a, well, caged wolf. The chains groaned under the strain. The Alpha flashed his eyes but it had no effect on the she-wolf. Her body tensed for a few long moments. The bonds snapped.

Allison lunged at Derek. She raked her claws towards his face but he easily dodged. In a quick movement, Derek was pinned on the wall and even an Alpha's strength was no match for a wolf on their first moon. Allison wrapped her hands around his neck and snarled, legs like a vice around his waist. She could do anything: rip his throat out, rip his head off, rip anything.

And she crushed her lips against Derek's. It was purely aggressive, possessive, and hungry. Allison felt his canines sharpen and their fangs tangled, clashing as her hands abandoned his neck and fisted in his hair instead. Her mouth filled with the taste of blood from both parties, and this only excited her further. She dragged her teeth across his bottom lip, not bothering to be gentle. Derek responded just as passionately, moaning against her lips. Allison took advantage of this and thrust her tongue into his mouth, fighting for dominance when suddenly, she was thrown onto the floor outside of the train car. She rolled once before landing neatly with her feet splayed out behind her and one hand planted firmly on the ground, a move that distinctly reminded Derek of Kali that it was frightening. Righting herself, she released a bark that signaled intense anger and fury. Allison came at Derek again, but this time, he was ready, grabbing her throat and pinning her to the ground on her stomach, one hand wrapped around her wrists. He used his own body to keep her down. Another big mistake.

"Not like this." He snarled. She smirked maliciously.

"Like what?" Allison growled. "Like this?" She bucked her hips, grinding against him. "Come on Derek, I _know_ you want this, sweetheart. Just give in. I can give you a release." She rubbed against him, grinning when she felt his body react like any other male's body would. "_Just. Give. In_." She whispered, voice sultry yet commanding. Derek shut his blood red eyes tightly. Opening them he snarled.

"No."

When the sun started to rise, Allison's eyes returned to their normal hazel hue. Her fangs retracted and any facial hair that had grown disappeared. The searing pain in her forehead had reduced to dull ache. She breathed out harshly through her nose. "Care to let me _go_?" Allison snapped, mortified. She was royally pissed by the fact that, while she was snapping at imaginary bunny rabbits and trying to _fuck him_, Derek was right on top of her, perfectly fine, aside from being assaulted, not affected by the moon's pull. At all. Not fair. Not fucking fair.

The moment she was released, Allison bolted out the door.

* * *

"How was it?" Lydia asked the next day. Allison, Malia, Cora, and Kira were over at the Martin house studying, chatting about boys, who was dating who, and sharing fashion tips. Allison's heart fluttered. Did they know? How?

"What?" She frowned.

"The full moon, dummy." Malia laughed. "How was your first full moon?"

"Fine." The Argent answered too quickly. "Fine."

"_Just_ fine?" Kira asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Cora smirked, a slightly evil look overcoming her face. "_Just_ fine, Allison? Are you _sure_ that the full moon, the _only_ thing that happened, was '_just_ fine'? Because the full moon was the _only_ big occasion, right?"

"Yeah. 'Course." She answered, heart fluttering in her chest. "_Just_ fine."

"Spill." Lydia commanded.

"Spill what?" The brunette being interrogated asked, faking ignorance.

"Come on, Ally." Cora laughed loudly, pushing Allison's shoulder. "He _reeked_ of you. In a way that only mates should. Which is slightly disturbing, considering he's my brother." She added the last part as an after thought. "You _still_ smell like him."

"What happened, Allison?" Kira asked, demanding answers.

"Nothing happened." Allison defended herself.

"What was that?" Malia asked cocking her head.

"I think that was the sound of a heartbeat stuttering. I think that was the sound of a _lie_." Cora answered grinning like the cheshire cat.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Lydia gasped, giddy with excitement. Allison stayed silent. "You _kissed_ Derek Hale!" Allison bit her lip.

"Say it Allison." A smirk graced Kira's face. "You kissed Derek."

"Come on Ally. You kissed Derek!" Malia's laugh bordered on madness.

"Say it!" Cora joined Malia in laughing. "You kissed my brother! You kissed my _brother_!" She was hysterical, cackling like a witch.

"Okay!" Allison caved, blushing bright red. "I kissed your brother! And it might have been a little more than just a _kiss_." She added the last part in a mutter. The peals of laughter intensified tenfold. "Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does, sweetheart." Lydia patted her mortified friend's knee affectionately. "You kissed Derek Hale. The guy that every girl in our school wants to hook up with. And I mean _every_. And did you say that _it might have been a little more than a just a kiss_?"

"That's beside the point." Cora sobered up. "I really hope that you're not into murdering. Half of my brother's girlfriends have been into murdering. And his little stone cold heart can't take much more of that."

"Okay, I am not your brother's girlfriend." Allison's interjection went unnoticed.

"I knew something was off with him." Malia said, chuckling. "The moment he walked into the loft, something was different about him."

"You're not a virgin, so stop acting like one, Ally." Kira laughed. "You're like our little delicate flower who's petals aren't intact anymore just because she kissed one on this town's notorious bad boys. Wait, you're not a virgin, right?"

"Maybe I am your 'little delicate flower'!" Allison cried, her face flushing. "And whether or not _my_ little delicate flower has it's petals intact is for me to know and you to never, _ever_ find out!" Her friends shrieked with laughter.

"Oh sweetheart, you're not a virgin." Lydia snickered. "I don't need werewolf smelling to smell the sex on you every time you came back from hanging out with Scott and then with Isaac."

Allison spun a Chinese Ring Dagger on her finger. She grabbed a whetting stone, sharpening the blade and the other girls wisely shut up for a few seconds before hysterically laughing again. "Why do I surround myself with these people?" She muttered to herself, smiling.

The cackling started up with renewed vigor. Martin: 2. Argent: 0.

* * *

Sunday came with pack training. Allison could barely look at Derek, much less spar with him. In turn Derek didn't look at her either. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Scott, ever the perceptive one, noted the lack of interaction. As did Peter and Isaac. Allison guessed that it was because of the fact that Derek was Peter's nephew so he was bound to notice. Allison was Isaac's girlfriend, so of course, he noticed as well. Scott… Scott still loved Allison. Despite already having Kira, he still loved her. And he already knew that Allison and Derek spent a lot of time together. Too much, in his mind.

Even if Derek wouldn't look Allison in the eye, he pushed her. Much harder than normal. Much harder than necessary. The sixth time she hit the ground, he snapped. "Will someone at least _try_ to be competent enough to maybe _possibly_, oh, I don't know, _push me over_? Or is that too much work for _anyone_ to do?" Derek snarled, his mood much more sour than usual.

"I'm trying." Allison half gasped half hissed, gaining back the oxygen that she had lost from the impact of hitting the concrete ground.

"As much as your psychotic aunt tried to kill my family?" Derek growled. He knew it was a complete dick move, but he was feeling particularly… resentful that day. He finally looked Allison in the eye, celadon swirling into blood red. Isaac stiffened but didn't do anything to intervene, smart enough to know that that would only serve as fuel to both his Alpha and his girlfriend's anger. Scott, however, lacked that intelligence. He stepped forward, growling and flashing his eyes.

"Don't you think you're being just a _little_ too harsh?" Derek and Allison both turned on him.

"Scott…." Stiles said, giving him a warning glance. Malia grabbed his hand to make sure that he didn't pull Scott back. Sometimes, problems just needed to be addressed in one of the most primal of ways: violence.

"I don't need your _protection_, Scott!" Allison growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I'm just trying to help, Allison." Scott murmured soothingly. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Allison said quietly, attempting to calm herself down. Scott mistook the quietness as guilt. Kira rested a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and a flash of hurt flew across the Asian girl's face.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" He said as realization dawned on the young Alpha. "How could you? Why'd you kiss him?"

Allison laughed spitefully. "You shouldn't even care, Scott." She shot a surprisingly gentle look at Kira. "You already have yourself a girlfriend. It's not in your place to ask how I could kiss someone else."

"Allison, you kissed-" She snapped. Lunging, the she-wolf wrapped a hand around Scott's neck. Allison threw him across the depot before launching herself at him again. Liam stepped forward, eyes glowing amber as he got ready to defend his Alpha. It took Lydia, Stiles, and Kira to hold him back for a few seconds. He broke free and Cora, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd lunged at him, pinning the wolf down. A werewolf with a threatened Alpha was bad enough. A werewolf with a threatened Alpha _and_ Intermittent Explosive Disorder was even worse.

With a knee on his chest, Allison roared in his face, fangs dropping and eyes flashing. Scott hesitated.

It was his mistake.

His ex-girlfriend through him across the depot again, this time grabbing his arm to fling him. Allison's claws had grown and Scott's face went full on wolf. He snarled. The Alpha threw his wrist forward and Allison ducked easily. She caught his leg and hurled him into the punching bag in the corner. Stalking up to his prone form, she slammed her knee into Scott's chest.

A hand landed on Allison's shoulder. Her head snapped up. It was Derek. He tossed her off like a ragdoll and she rolled along the floor, hitting a stack of wooden pallets. She snarled, crouching on her knees and baring her fangs. He did the same right back.

Derek roared. Loud. Every wolf in the room let out involuntary whimpers while Stiles, Kira, and Lydia flinched. They each backed up a few steps, eyes glowing for a few milliseconds before the Betas turned their heads away. Allison hissed, an almost feline sound, gnashing her sharp teeth together. She averted her gaze. The wolf inside, the follower, wanted to follow the other Betas' lead and bare her own neck, but the human inside, the leader, struggled against the force trying to pull her head down. Derek, for once, looked uncertain as he growled, a low rumble in his chest. Allison screwed her eyes shut, before they flew open and glared straight up at Derek, looking him dead in the eyes. Suddenly, as if she had been immersed underwater and finally been pulled out, she gasped, her head dropping slightly as she fought to catch her breath. Her amber orbs returned to hazel as her fangs and claws disappeared. She lost control. Again. That seemed like all Allison could do these days. She couldn't control her sense of hearing, she couldn't control her sense of smell, she couldn't flash her eyes, she couldn't extend her claws, she couldn't grow her fangs, she just lost her temper.

Without another word, Allison stood up and ran. She was getting tired of this thing called _running_. Running from her fears, running from her problems. Running, running, running. From _everything_.

* * *

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to." Chris told his daughter he next day. "The full moon must have taken its toll on you. You haven't talked about it much. Or the pack training. Or much of anything lately." Allison shook her head vehemently.

"No, it's okay." She said, purposefully ignoring the last part. "I'll go." Allison hated making her father worry about anything. Her grades, the amount of sleep she's gotten in a week, whether she's hungry or not, anything. "I'll go." She repeated. She wasn't feeling very fancy that day, so she pulled on a simple, loose crop top, a pair of tribal print leggings, a waterfall cardigan, and a pair of Toms. Allison was sure that Lydia would have something to say about the lack of accessories, so she pulled on a few bracelets (including the charm bracelet Lydia had given her for her first day of school after the bite), some rings, and a necklace. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a messenger bag.

"Did something happen on the full moon?" Argent asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Nothing." Allison answered too quickly. "I gotta run. Bye, dad."

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" He said softly. "No secrets, right?"

"Yeah." His daughter answered, just a quietly. "I know." She walked towards the door and opened it. Allison hesitated, still holding the doorknob.

She opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. She shut the door and walked to the elevator. Argent looked at the closed door sadly. That's what everything seemed to be these days with Allison and life in general. Closed doors. All closed doors.

* * *

**A/N: Just FYI, this story has no definite plot yet. I just needed some Dallison in my life. I also went back and edited this chapter about three thousand times because I really wanted to highlight what it feels like during one's first full moon. I felt like not many fanfics really did the shift justice when it comes to details. I'm positive I didn't either, but tell me what you think anyway. Also, if you didn't catch on, the plot in the TV world is completely warped, as you might have picked up when I mentioned Kali already, though Allison was supposed to have died in season 3 so she shouldn't even know Kali yet. But fuck that.**

**Also, I've put up Allison's first day of school (after the bite) outfit as well as her outfit for today on my Polyvore! Go to Polyvore and click on the little down-arrow button in the search bar on the top right corner. Change the category from _Products_ to _Members_. Then just search _mo-02_ Or, just go to my profile. I've put a link up there.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames mean as little as mint does to me. And I hate mint. XD**


	4. AN: Hoechlin's Leaving!

**A/N: No, this is not a new chapter. Yes, I hate when authors do this. I was literally talking to another author two or three days ago about how I hate when authors do A/Ns as chapters. But I felt the need to do this one. For those of you who don't know yet, (though you probably do) Tyler Hoechlin will not be a series regular in **_**Teen Wolf**_'**s season 5. I know, I cried too when I found out last night. Mr. Hoechlin's gorgeous face will not be making a weekly appearance on TV anymore. Jeff Davis did say that we have most likely not seen the last of Derek Hale, but still, I was so freaking sad. Tumblr exploded. It literally died last night. In the exact words of Jeff Davis:**

**"Tyler Hoechlin decided he wanted more time to pursue movies. We talked and creatively agreed that maybe this was a good season to refocus on the teens of 'Teen Wolf,'" He has also said that "We have not seen the last of Derek Hale," and that "they love him and miss him". At PaleyFest (I think), he said "****Only a few weeks ago, Tyler came by the stages to discuss possible storylines for Derek. While Tyler may no longer be a series regular, don't count Derek Hale out just yet. It's never easy to lose a series regular on the show, but it always comes from a place of respecting an artist — because all artists need to try new things. Personally, I'm looking forward to seeing the new characters that Tyler Hoechlin creates, and can't wait to have him back on our set as well."**

**I have also heard from a little bird that Hoechlin will have a role in a movie called **_**That's What I'm Talking About**_ **that's supposed to be released some time this year or next year in 2016. It's about college freshmen in the 1980s (I think) who play baseball, which is perfect for him since he used to play all the time. I wish him the best of luck on that movie and any other roles that he lands in any other movies that he so deserves.**

**Anyway, if you're still with me and reading through my sadness, I'm sure that you understand my feelings. Hoechlin was my favorite actor on set and Derek was my favorite character ever. I am so **_**very**_ **sad that he will not be a series regular anymore. But, as any true fan would wish, I hope that he gets as far as Scarlett Johansson (except for the fact that she's female) in his acting career. Hopefully, he will get more roles in more movies in his future. Good luck Tyler!**


	5. Hiatus

**Soo…. Hey, guys. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging in the dust. I don't know any other way to say this than… I just don't know where to go with this. I guess Hoechlin leaving really killed my muse. So I will officially be putting this story on hiatus after literally forever of trying to start back up with this. I'm not sure if I'll come back to this. I really am sorry guys. I know that a select few of you guys actually enjoy this, but I just feel like I should take a break instead of put out half-assed chapters that I forced myself to write. I hope you understand. School has started back up (and I'm in a new one, at that), and my personal life has just become so stressed. I get hit with inspiration for different stories all the time, but I never really stay with them for long. So from now on, I'll try to only publish a story when I actually finish them. Again, I'm really sorry, but I hope you guys understand. Until next time.**

_**Lies of a Silver Tongue**_


End file.
